The Flame of Clint city
by iwagl
Summary: Tsuna got transfer to a school in Clint city by Reborn. i suck at summries Smart/Strong tsuna. The rating's may change


**This is gong to be my first fic.**

**What would had happen if a strong and smart tsuna got transfer (curtsey of reborn) into a school in Clint city.**

**disclaimer: I don't own KHR of Urban Rivals**

27x?

"For talking"

"_**For Attack/Technique"**_

'_For thought's'_

"_For techno voice"_

**-Chapter 1 start-**

-Location Airport-

"_Flight 34 to proven is now boarding" _the speaker said, Walking out of the airport was a spiky head brunette boy talking to his phone. He was wearing a short unzipped short sleeved black hoodie. Over a black T-shirt with a white collar. A green cargo pants with a black belt, black sneaker with a letter X on its side.

His left arm had a two rings connected to a chain, the main worn on his middle finger, has an X in the middle with the words "Vongola Famiglia written on it, a lion cube head on end of the ring, there was a smaller ring worn besides it, Worn on his little finger. His height reaches about the neck of a sixteen-year-older. He had brown eyes that match his hair.

"Yeah, I'm here reborn I still don't now why I'm here" he said

"_You're there to start another, famiglia, tsuna"_ a tiny child like voice said

The boy name tsuna sigh, _'Not again'_ he thought, "Fine reborn I will, but why Clint city?" he ask.

"_I have my reasons," _he answer

-Tsuna P.O.V-

I sigh, Reborn is making me do this again. How did this all happ…

Oh right, I remember now. he Hacked or more likely blackmail the Government. To switch me to live here.

"_And oh, Tsuna don't fail on you're schoolwork on purpose this time, Ok" _he said

Yes, that's right, I fail all of my schoolwork on purpose, and Yes 'No-Good Tsuna' isn't actually no good, I could have already graduated early, if it were not for me low self-esteem holing me back. "Fine Reborn I will," I said

"_Good, bye" _Reborn said

I put my phone back into my pocket, and groan I have to make another famiglia here for a year.

Well, might as well get used to this place

I bought a map at a nearby shop, and went to the address Reborn gave me.

He said my things are already there so I didn't have to pack (but how he sent my stuff just the day before my landing is beyond me.) I was so focusing on my map; I did not pay attention to my surroundings.

**THUMP!**

I accidently bump into someone

"Sorry," I said,

"It's alright man," a deep voice said,

I look up and saw who was I'm talking to it was a big African-American; his hair was in dreadlocks,

His face and body were muscular, his eye's were small but I could still see the color, it was dark brown, he had a Lenin nose, his face sported a goatee. His height was impressive; I was high as his chest. He wore a yellow T-shirt with a purple diamond shape on it. A blue belt with purple pants. And yellow and orange sneakers

And he was carrying around a large boom box.

He was examining me "New around here huh" he said

I knob "Yeah I just got off from the air port," I said scratching the back of my head "hey maybe you can give me directions" I continue

He shook his head "sorry man but I'm busy" he said

I sigh in disappointment "Ok thanks anyway" I said.

He put his hand on his chin "maybe I can't, but my friend can," he said.

"Really" I said hopefully,

He knob "Yeah, her name is Shann, she knows this city like the back of her hand," he said.

"Shann?" I ask.

He smile "Yeah she-" but before he could finish I cut him off.

"Let me guess, she's a free runner and she has run all over this city multiple times." I said.

He blinked, "um… yes, how you knew" he said.

I simply pointed up.

On the buildings, edge was an African-American sixteen-year-old brunette girl, her hair was in Dreadlocks, she had green eyes and a fleshy nose with freckles. She had a pair of headphones one, she wore a yellow and gold color handkerchief tide around her fore head. There was a same colored scarf around her neck. She wore a red sleeveless shirt with a wide light brown line going down in the middle of it, on its right breast was the capital latter B. she had a golden color bangle on each of her forearms, she wore yellow & golden color detached sleeves, there were two bracelets on her right arm. She had dark blue cargo pants with dark blue and silver belt, over her shirt instead under it; she had golden color strapped on sneakers.

The man blinked "Well that was an odd coincidence" he said.

"It sure is" I deadpanned

The man turn to me "well, if you want to know how to get around then go ask her.

IF you can catch her anyway" he said, mumbling the last part.

I stretch out my hand and smile "Thanks for the info, um…" I forgot to ask his name.

He grinned "The names Blaaster" he said, shacking my arm with his own.

"Well thanks, bye," I said,

"See ya kid" he said, as he walks away.

I look at the roof where I spot shann earlier, but she wasn't there anymore,

'_Where is she?'_ I thought, I look around until I saw her jumping down from one building to another.

I sigh looks like this going to be a _Looooong_ day.

**-Chapter 1 end-**


End file.
